A Special Christmas
by waterrain
Summary: For England it is a rather special Christmas and he hopes that America is not just toying with him or just playing a game.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**A Special Christmas**

**By Waterrain **

_Prolog _

_On Christmas Eve_

"America what are you wearing?" England asked slowly and his brilliant green eyes were wide in shock. America looked at him with half-lidded blue eyes, his hands rested on England's shoulders, and there was a seductive smile on those red painted lips.

"I want you to know even if some of my people don't give a damn about the whole special relationship between you and me. I still care, England." America whispered softly into England's ear and then kissed his cheek tenderly.

"Are you bloody drunk or just insane for the moment?" England managed to ask and he felt himself being pushed onto his sofa. America was resting with his legs parted, white panties with candy canes showing themselves to England, and he was on top of England's hips.

"I have been feeling so damn frustrated with everybody and I discovered it is actually sexual. Other Nations constantly talking about me sometimes in a good way, but sometimes in a bad way. It really makes me all hot and bothered having all this attention on me, but of course I don't let anyone know. " America moaned as he rubbed himself against England and had his hands unbutton England's shirt.

"Your point." England groaned and his hands were on America's hips.

"I don't trust anyone else with something like this you know cause they would take advantage or something afterwards. Canada I trust him, but he's my brother and I'm not into incest." America whispered quietly and he felt England's chest. "So will you take care of me?"

England's cheeks were flushed, he felt almost as if he was unable to breath, and his heart was beating fast.

"I could always ask Germany-" America started to say cheerfully even though his blue eyes looked sad, but he was cut off and found himself beneath England. His back against the sofa and he felt England's lips against his neck. America moaned at the feeling and then groaned when those lips pulled away.

"Bedroom." England managed to say and he was holding America's hand while guiding him in the direction of the bedroom. It was difficult holding back from kissing, hugging, groping, and exploring the vulnerable body of America, but England refused for it to be on a sofa that he was planning on tossing out for a new one.

"Ngh. How much farther to the damn bedroom, England? I can barely take it anymore." America whimpered and England bite down on his lip in order to keep himself back from taking America right here in the bloody hallway.

"Almost there love." England managed to say softly and he was grateful that his bedroom was not all that far from the living room.

England opened his bedroom door, America ran onto the bed, and laid down on his back.

"Now will you help me?" America asked innocently and those blue eyes were staring at England in need.

"Yes." England said firmly and he walked determinedly towards America. The Santa hat had fallen onto the ground due to America's rush at getting onto the bed and his eyes were focused on America's lips that were slightly parted. Oh so help him if this is just another one of America's games.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**America's outfit is The three-piece Santa Sweetie set includes a stretch velvet and faux fur crop top with lace up front, adjustable straps, mini skirt with patent leather belt and matching Santa hat. Gloves not included, but he bought a pair of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Merry Christmas**

**A Special Christmas**

**By Waterrain **

_Chapter One_

_Giving_

"Now will you help me?" America asked innocently and those blue eyes were staring at England in need.

"Yes." England said firmly and he walked determinedly towards America. The Santa hat had fallen onto the ground due to America's rush at getting onto the bed and his eyes were focused on America's lips that were slightly parted. Oh so help him if this is just another one of America's games.

England was between America's legs, he was pulling down those white panties with candy canes on them, and exposed half way was America's vital regions. Part way covered by the miniskirt and England held it up with one hand. His mouth was close to it, but he simply blew some air on it and watched as it twitched in need.

"Don't tease me." America moaned and he could feel England's breath. "I need you."

There was a faint smile on England's lips, but America didn't see it and his legs opened up farther.

"I did spoil you, America." England whispered softly and he kissed the tip of it. America moaned in pleasure, his hips were held by England's firm hands, and the mini skirt was completely up.

"Please, England." America pleaded and he felt England's lips covering his tip. He could feel the other Nation slowly taking it all inside of his mouth, America was moaning loudly, and England begun to suckle the manhood thoroughly. He listened to the eager moans and could taste America's slowly leaking juices.

"Oh England." America moaned loudly as he climaxed into England's mouth and his legs were completely spread apart. England was able to swallow it, he licked the leftovers, and America was panting heavily.

"I would like to receive something in return." England commented smoothly as he licked his three fingers and made them wet with his salvia. He placed them briefly on America's hole and heard the eager groan.

"However that shall be last, America." England stated calmly and he took off his lower outfit. America nodded in understanding, England sat on the edge of the bed, and that was when America went between his legs.

"Same thing you did to me?" America managed to ask and he received a nod from England.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**America's outfit is The three-piece Santa Sweetie set includes a stretch velvet and faux fur crop top with lace up front, adjustable straps, mini skirt with patent leather belt and matching Santa hat. Gloves not included, but he bought a pair of them.**


End file.
